


In the Social Network/社交网络二三事

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 正经的summary：因为爱情，在那个地方，依然还有人在那里游荡，人来人往。不正经的：谨慎搞封建迷信和煲心灵鸡汤真实的：两大足球巨星与社交网络的二三事
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 6





	In the Social Network/社交网络二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不太长的沙雕段子，CM，一点皮法

在社交网络上，手滑并不是什么新鲜事儿，新鲜的是今天谁又手滑了。

赛季刚结束的一天，梅西拿自己的小号刷推特，惊讶地发现趋势上挂着一群类似于梅西爱的人、梅西呼唤爱人的tag。

他和罗纳尔多被什么人拍到了？梅西有点懵地点进去看了一圈，发现了如下内容：

@xxxxxxx：谢谢大家，我已经订好去巴塞罗那的机票了，Leo我来了～～～～

@xxxxxxx：老母亲粉既有儿子嫁出去的空虚，又有儿子终于嫁出去的快乐，祝你幸福呀我的Messiah

@迪马济奥：去切尔西的传言不是真的，当然，想见的也不是阿布

@FC Barcelona：我！！！只有我！！！Leo Messi的终身爱人只有我！！！

梅西还没明白发生了什么的时候，皮克的电话打了进来，“晚上好呀莱奥，你这就准备好震撼世界了？”

“别闹，Geri，到底发生什么了？”

电话那端传来小法的笑声，“我说了他一定是手滑，好了，接下来三天你洗碗，快去吧。”法布雷加斯走了过来从皮克手里抢下了手机，“晚上好，莱奥。”

“晚上好，塞斯克，你们在打什么赌吗？”

“关于你的ins，你可以现在看看你点赞了一条什么？”

梅西拿起平板登录了Instagram，就看到自己的第一个点赞：“点赞这条ins，你爱的人明天就会来到你的身边。”

“我的天，”梅西也有点惊讶，“我就看了一眼没注意到点赞了。”

“没注意到点赞了什么很正常，不过是你和克里斯蒂亚诺不打算公开的话，你得做点什么来回应一下现在的热度。”

“取消点赞，或者再声明一下。”梅西已经开始斟酌声明用词了。

“现在也有不少人觉得你是手滑，但显然被淹没在了人海中，”法布雷加斯开了免提走到正在洗碗的皮克身边，“你声明了可能疯狂的粉丝会觉得欲盖弥彰。”

“那我不说话了还不行吗，过两天热度总会下去的。”

“你要不搞出什么别的热点，这波热度恐怕能把你的日常照全分析一遍猜测是谁。”皮克一边洗碗一边指出这点。

“我拒绝，”梅西有些发愁地坐下，“解释也不行，不管也不行，对了，”他突然想到了什么，“巴萨官推那条！”

“这是个好主意，但对于公众是不够的，不过——我也有了主意，”皮克洗完碗把手机拿了回来，“先挂了，一会儿ins上见。”

挂断电话后，梅西迅速找了张多年前某次国家德比进球后亲吻球衣上巴萨队徽的截图，发了条新ins，“Mi amor”。

巴萨官方的反应也非常迅速，ins点赞评论比心一条龙，官推还不忘截了图炫耀“(骄傲的声音)是我是我就是我！！！”

随后皮克也在ins上点赞了那条赞了后爱人会来的推，然后新发了一条，“虽然FIFA输了的感觉并不好受，但@cesc4abregas，亲爱的你明天还会和我在一起的吧。”

小法在下面“冷漠”地回复：哦，我订了明天飞伦敦的机票了。”

随后又有不少巴萨队友加入了这个行列，有几个人悄悄点个赞就不出声，有几个则大方地艾特了伴侣，大家就像是赛季结束后约了一把在线联机FIFA，谁输了谁去点赞一个不知道会不会成真的锦鲤ins。

梅西在巴萨的what's app群里一一感谢了大家，然后接到了一条消息，“我已经上飞机了，方便的话来机场接一下我？”

“好，我这就过去。”梅西想了想，补充了一句，“你知道我只是手滑吧？

“知道，我也小号点赞了那条，但我不想等到明天了，我想今天我爱的人就出现在我面前。”

梅西对着手机笑了，“一会儿机场见。”

当晚罗纳尔多点赞了一条ins鸡汤：“哪有那么多幸运，端看你有多努力。”

无数球迷为罗纳尔多含泪点赞并抒情感慨，包括皇马官推，po了一组罗纳尔多健身训练比赛图九宫格，也配了类似的“越努力越幸运”的文字。

知情的巴萨众人：虽然你说的很有道理但好像有哪些地方不太对的样子。

* * *

梅西再次感受到社交网络上被刷屏，是在一个礼拜后，他和罗纳尔多正在度假，罗纳尔多在领着迷你罗和蒂亚戈游泳，梅西坐在一边抱着平板上网。任何社交软件仿佛都在谈论皇马官方刚放出来的罗纳尔多访谈，以及，多年不衰的Ronaldo ＆ Messi话题，还有——罗纳尔多的择偶观？罗纳尔多的爱人这是什么？而且这三个词连在一起？

于是梅西点开了这个访谈视频，跳过了开头的儿皇梦世最佳的部分，认真听了听罗纳尔多对世预赛葡萄牙出线前景的分析，随便听了几句罗纳尔多自身爱好生活习惯相关，终于到了人民群众喜闻乐见的八卦环节。这一次，皇马官方邀请了一线队队员们从推特上自己挑一条网友提问，然后原话念出来，录像播放。

皇马队长拉莫斯当仁不让地第一个提问：“在你的择偶观里，以下三个关键词哪个最重要？脸，身材，足球。我能加一个吗？支持皇马？”

“是不是那个人最重要。”罗纳尔多不假思索地回答，“要选一个的话，足球可能是一个非常吸引人的点。”

下一个提问的是莫德里奇，“你好克里斯蒂亚诺，如果从巴萨阵容里挑一个人到皇马阵中，你会选谁？”

“这个问题啊，”罗纳尔多莫名笑得很开心，“我知道你提问时在想谁，就是他。”

下一个克罗斯对着镜头面无表情、语气波澜不惊，仿佛根本不管自己念的是什么高能的问题，“如果有机会，你会不会请梅西找一家米其林星级餐厅坐下来，一起享用一顿晚餐，然后找一家可以观景的五星级酒店，订一间高层套房，在有落地玻璃的房间里……”后半部分只看到克罗斯的口型张合，内容全部被消音了。

与克罗斯的淡定不同，罗纳尔多在找一家米其林星级餐厅的时候表情就崩不住了，等克罗斯的消音结束，罗纳尔多忍笑做出严肃的表情，“这个嘛，”他端正地对着镜头，“你好，梅西，如果你看这个访谈的话，你觉得这个提议怎样呢？”

“我觉得这个提议一点都不好，”罗纳尔多和两个孩子已经上岸，梅西打发迷你罗和蒂亚戈去冲澡，自己从背后抱住罗纳尔多，“这个季节正是西班牙的旅游旺季，米其林星级餐厅都爆满，一点都不好订。”

“你看了那个访谈？”罗纳尔多把手搭在梅西的手臂上。

“没看完，不过，足球是最重要的？”

“说择偶观的话，是不是莱奥·梅西是最重要。而且，我可不想说得太明白一眼就能看出是你，说得太误导以后被人翻出来不像你。”

其实那个访谈，梅西一直没有看完，而高能的恰恰是结尾的本泽马，“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，你可以跟我睡吗？”

“不，”罗纳尔多停了停，“我不想出轨。”

* * *

  
社交网络的记忆性可能超过有史以来所有的媒介，就比如，在绝代双骄公开恋情后，ins、推特、脸书全部行动起来誓要扒一份梅罗情史时间线出来。

梅西和罗纳尔多绝不会承认他们小号关注了相关tag，隔三差五刷一刷大家的考古进程。然后就发现，好像画风越来越跑偏了。

@xxxxxxx：转发这个罗纳尔多和梅西，哪怕全世界阻挠，你们也会在一起。

@xxxxxxxx：哪有什么有缘无份，无非他爱你与不爱你。不爱你皇萨死敌，爱你梅罗相依。

@xxxxxxxxx：一天一句罗纳尔多情话宝典：我没有另一半标准，如果有，那就是你。

罗纳尔多与梅西痛心，爱就说出来，毒鸡汤和封建迷信要不得！


End file.
